User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD: The BPF Episode
Welcome, Welcome, to the newest episode of WikiMAD. I am your host, Gliscor, the fan with the Ewest name on the block, according to Wach and Nail. WachNail? Nah, that sounds like a hentai. Anyway, today we got a sweet, sweet episode of a man searching for something he lost, explosions, and other catastrophies. So I present you with... Dude, Where's my suit? Starring DWAS as Jesse Montogomery Loygansono as Chester Greenburg Gliscor as that guy The Story DWAS: Dude, my suit is gone. Loygansono: That’s pretty wet. DWAS: No, I mean my suit is literally gone. I can’t find it. Loygansono: Dude. Where’s your suit. DWAS: lol. That joke was dumb. Loygansono: You’re dumb. DWAS: You’re dumb. Loygansono: You’re dumb. Gliscor: DEMOTE DWAS! ~DWAS gave Gliscor Fan a carbonite bath, for your goose stepping ass~ Narrator: And you thought this was actually going to be the parody. lol. WikiMAD: WachMen Starring: Firebrand as Silk Spectre IamtheLegion as Dr. Manhattan Jack8073 as Ozymandias Matthew McConaughey (Narration)/Wonderpikachu12 (person) as Rorschach Wachowman as Nite Owl J1coupe as President Nixon The Story: Matthew: It was dark. It was also night. I was driving around in my lincoln when I noticed that the world was in turmoil. I had to regather some… you know, a team. of people. I knew what I had to do. I also had to make sure that my lincoln wasn’t running in the dark. Wachowman: What do you want, I’m retired from chat mod. Wonder: I need you to do a thing for me. Wachowman: What? Wonder: There’s a great peril upon us, and I need the help of everyone I know. Wachowman: You don’t know me. Matthew: It seems it wasn’t going to be as easy to get Wach onto my side. Wachowman: Is that Matthew McConaughey? Wonder: No. Matthew: I don’t know how he read my thoughts, but I gotta do this quick, my lincoln was running in the back. Wachowman: Seriously, I can hear your thoughts from here. Wonder: It’s not Matthew McConaughey. Matthew: Now my own host body is denying my existence. Must be because I forced him to buy a lincoln. Wonder: I’m just going to go find Legion and Lexi. Matthew: I will now depart in my brand new Lincoln to go find Dr. Manhattan and the silk spectre. They’ll know what to do. Wonder: Stop pls. ~The next day comes to the sound of smooth jazz~ Wonder: Lexi, Legion. Lexi: If you have come here to get a team together, no. Wonder: Fine. Matthew: These two were much more indecisive than I once presumed. Mostly because I left my Lincoln running outside. Legion: Is that Matthew McConaughey? Wonder: No. Listen, there is a big problem happening soon and I need your help. Legion: Do you wish for me to overwrite the universe? Matthew: It seems as if the blue skin toned lincoln-flavored humancycle wants to restart the univ- Wonder: Yes. Yes, please do it. and while you’re at it, get Matthew McConaughey out of my head. Legion: I cannot get voices out of peoples heads until I have my own voice out of my head telling me to complain (continues rambling about not being in series) Matthew: It seems that no one is going to help us go defeat the evil Jack. Wonder: What is this, Birdman? Matthew: At least you’re not being directed by Wes Anderson. Wonder: Whatever. Take me to the President. ~Meanwhile~ J1coupe: No, the Enteryr key is STILL missing! Wonder: Excuse me, Mr. President. Matthew: Excuse us, Mr. President. J1coupe: Is that Matthew McConaughey? Wonder: Yes, ANYWAY, I have a request, Mr. President. J1coupe: Not now, I’m looking for a very important piece of tech. Wonder: The enteryr key is on the floor. J1coupe: Oh, would you look at that. Alright, what’s your request, Wonder? Wonder: I need a plane. J1coupe: To where? Wonder: Antarctica. J1coupe: Let me call the President of America, then. Wonder: You are the President of America. J1coupe: What? Since when? Wonder: Just give me the Jet. J1coupe: Fine. It’ll be waiting for you in the back. Matthew: Is it a lincoln jet? Wonder: Stuff it, Matthew. ~flies to antarctica to the sound of smooth jazz~ Matthew: Oh, everyone’s here anyway. Wachowman: I got bored. Lexi: I, too, got bored. Legion: I never have nothing to do. Wonder: That didn't make sense. Legion: What does make sense? Matthew: Interstellar made sense. Wonder: No. No it did not. Matthew: But… Wonder: No. Stuff it. Jack: Hello, fellow teammates. Everyone (except matthew): JACK8073? Jack: Yes, it is I. Your good pal, your loyal companion, your… Wonder: Yes, when do we beat you? Jack: Haven’t you read the original Watchmen comics? If you did, you’d know the answer. Matthew: I read the original comics. Jack: Then you know that the WachMen lose this fight. Wachowman: Ow, I lost. Lexi: Wach, pls. Legion: I will save the world. Wonder: By doing what, exactly? Legion: By blowing it up. Matthew: How will that solve anything? Legion: It’ll remove you from Wonders brain. Lexi: Yeah, that is a good thing. Wachowman: That would help, yes. Jack: Yeah, the distractions are pretty unnecessary. Matthew: Wow, does no one actually like me? ~Silence~ Legion: I’m going to blow up the world now. ~World starts to blow up~ Nail: We don’t want the children in the audience to be scarred for life, so instead of an explosion talking, you hear a lovely female. Hawkeye will never get his own movie. Matthew: At this point, I don’t remember if this was a dream, or my own reality. ~Matthew wakes up~ Matthew: That was a weird dream. I didn’t even know any of those people. ~Asuna from SAO sits up as well~ Asuna: Go back to sleep, you’re still dreaming. ~end~ polls Welp. what was that since when was Matthew McConaughey an idiot? Legion pls Here's to the next thing! what should it be? Real Steeler Gone With The BreZ Noah's Probably Not Dead Horrible Admins Masters of the Wikiverse Category:Blog posts